


Visitors

by sniperct



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula receives a rare treat in the form of visitors, but she is pretty sure it's not what she wants. She especially doesn't want to see Ty Lee, and she doesn't want it to hurt so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

Her cell was nice, all things considered. White sheets, a wash basin, a mirror. The facility had a decent sized library, though she was only allowed books under close supervision. Wouldn't want them burnt.

When the guards came to her cell and chained her to her knees, her arms behind her, she knew she was getting visitors. There was Zu Zu. She looked for the anger in his eyes, the hatred. What she found there was something entirely different. Pity, sadness.

Azula looked away, unable to face him. There was an empty pit inside her. It had formed when her mother had looked upon her like a monster and it had grown with her hatred for her brother. Mai and Ty Lee had filled it some, but she only knew how to make them fear and hate her. Their betrayal had turned that pit into a void. Her voice was filled with venom but much of it was empty. It felt empty, it sounded empty. She didn't even remember what hateful things she'd said, or the rage she conjured. While Zuko's words didn't fall on deaf ears, she refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting.

Mai. The betrayer. That was both easier and harder, because there were regrets. She had miscalculated. Not enough fear? Or not enough love? She barely understood the concept, had thought it weak and for fools but in the end it was what had finally won, wasn't it.

"I hope it was worth it," Azula whispered. She did not meet Mai's eyes.

"It was," Was the response.

Had Ty Lee come? She had hurt the most. Azula couldn't even put it into words. It seemed to stretch on and she didn't know if she ought to feel relieved, sad, or angry. A mixture of the three. And then there she was.

Azula looked away, once again. Ty Lee's footsteps were so silent, she didn't realize the other girl had come close until she knelt down in front of her. Two fingers turned her face and she met Ty Lee's gentle grey eyes. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and then her vision blurred.

"I know that your life is filled with pain," Something soft and warm pressed against her lips, those fingers on her cheek stroking gently.

Warm tears spilled down her face as the kiss deepened. Ty Lee pulled her into her arms when it became too much and the princess wailed and thrashed and screamed.

She didn't find her voice again until Ty Lee was disappearing down the hallway. It was gravelly, barely a whisper, "Come back."

"Come back!"

"Come back!" Azula's cry was faint in the darkened cell. "Ty Lee!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a narrative for some roleplaying I've done, but I like it enough that I wanted to share! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
